Serie De Complacencias (SASUSAKU)
by PANTONE 14-1513
Summary: Compilacion de one-shots y drabbles escritos por mi pero con ideas sugeridas por los lectores. Añade tu sugerencia y/o peticion con un review. Pareja principal: SASUSAKU.
1. IN

ALÓ AMIKES!

.

.

Doy por inaugurada mi serie de **one-shots y drabbles** por sugerencia e idea de ustedes.

Ustedes los lectores deciden la trama general del fic, que cosas quieren ver y demás y yo pondré la historia. Cabe decir que son del ship SasuSaku (Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha) aunque pueden agregar a cualquier otro personaje de Naruto que ustedes quieran.

El método para enviar sus ideas es mediante los reviews. Asi que déjenme saber que quieren porque esto es para ustedes. Elegiré uno al azar y lo publicare cuando esté listo como parte de esta serie.

Sin mas que decir. Happy Hunger Games Bitches y que la dinámica comience :v


	2. No 1

**La expectativa es la misma persona**.

**Clasificación: **T

**Pareja:** SasuSaku. KakaSaku.

**Categoría:** Romance.

**Jessica Cazares desde Facebook:** "Kakashi y Sasuke peleando por el amor de Sakura(?) No importa si es AU o universo ninja"

**Resumen:** Sasuke y Kakashi tienen mas cosas en común que solo el tener un sharingan y en especial una cuyo nombre convierte a los dos en nada parecido a amigos.

.

.

.

.

Desde hacía un tiempo, más concretamente desde que regresó de su viaje, había notado cosas irregulares en la manera en que Kakashi trataba a Sakura.

Y definitivamente no le gustaba.

Ahora mismo estaban en un picnic que Naruto había organizado para celebrar que había vuelto y se encontraban sentados bajo un frondoso árbol que los cobijaba con su sombra a ese rubio idiota, su desafortunada novia Hyugga, el títere paliducho de sonrisa sospechosa, Sakura, el ninja copia y él.

Los demás invitados estaban sentados cerca, pero inmiscuidos en sus propias conversaciones entre risas y parloteos molestos.

Lo había pensado mucho para asistir no se sentía aun completamente en disposición para convivir y de cierta manera aún lo asaltaba un miedo a no ser bienvenido en la aldea como un ciudadano más, pero al final ante la insistencia del doble y unas recientes ganas en él de pasar tiempo con Sakura cedió y ahora se encontraba ahí disfrutando de un vaso de sake y la brisa primaveral del clima.

De vez en cuando su ex compañera de equipo le dirigía la mirada discretamente y notaba por el rabillo del ojo que la chica estaba muy al pendiente de lo que él hacía. Aún si le conversaba poco, pues para Sasuke era muy típico contestar con monosílabos, la atención estaba ahí y se sentía dichoso de tenerla. De saber que aún le importaba a esa mujer.

Sin embargo, algo arruinaba su experiencia y era la cercanía que su ex compañera de equipo y el actual Hokage mantenían.

Aún si la pelirrosa no parecía estar consciente de la imagen que los demás (incluyéndolo) podían apreciar de ellos, seguramente Kakashi sí. Pero no se molestaba en disimular.

A Sasuke nunca nada se le escapa y mucho menos los movimientos de la máscara del ninja copia delatando que sonreía y la mirada cálida con la que estudiaba a Sakura con mucha atención. Y obviamente tampoco cuando rozaba con sus manos (por accidente) la piel de la Haruno o como cambiaba su tono de voz al hablarle.

Al principio trato de no pensar mal o hacer conclusiones apresuradas y equivocadas, pero termino por mandar al carajo sus anteriores intenciones cuando ese pervertido le colocó un mechón de su extravagante y hermoso cabello rosa a Sakura detrás de su oreja sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Y se enfureció silenciosamente todavía más cuando sobre las mejillas de la joven apareció un sonrojo.

Sin duda le retorcería el cuello a alguien como no se pusiera más ebrio ese día.

Y precisamente eso hizo. Aunque había que darle crédito pues la resistencia al alcohol del Uchiha era todo un don y tomó trabajo y tiempo que él mismo puso por su propia iniciativa el que ahora estuviera en ese estado.

El día avanzo y pronto ya era de noche y Kakashi decidió acercársele cuando lo encontró en soledad alejado de la fiesta y con un par de botellas de sake a su lado.

—¿No crees que ya tomaste mucho por este siglo Sasuke? — le preguntó el Hokage con una ligera risa ante el estado de su ex alumno.

—Nop y aléjese de mí, que usted es la última persona que quiero ver en este momento — respondió el pelinegro con dificultad y mirándolo con molestia.

—¿En serio? — Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a escuchar al Uchiha.

—Por supuesto. Cree que nadie notó como se comportaba con Sakura, pero yo sí — el muchacho frunció el ceño y las mejillas se le colorearon de rojo todavía más. — Y que ni se le pase por la cabeza porque no podrá.

—¿Pasarme por la cabeza que Sasuke? — el peligris estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse en ese momento.

—La idea de que puede quedarse con Sakura — el más joven lo miro como si fuera lo más obvio y levantándose de su lugar añadió. — Ese asunto es de mi total dominio ¡Así que esfúmese!

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Como lo predijo a ese Uchiha aún sin usar su sharingan nada se le escapaba y de cierta forma estaba complacido de que descubriera sus intencionados acercamientos con la pelirrosa. Pero ciertamente no tenía deseos de pasar toda una pelea y rivalidad con ese chiquillo por una mujer, aunque tratándose de una como Sakura si Sasuke quería luchar le haría frente sin dudarlo.

—¡Ay querido Sasuke! Mis disculpas si mi comportamiento te molestó — el Hokage fingió lamentación y luego le quitó de la mano la botella de sake al ex vengador para darle él un sorbo. — Pero solo es el inicio, pienso hacer mucho más con ella.

A Sasuke con esas palabras y la mirada de superioridad del hombre hasta se le bajó la borrachera.

—Sobre mi frío y putrefacto cadáver Kakashi — el Uchiha activo automáticamente su doujutsu alertando al Hokage, ese no era lugar para pelear.

—Mejor no discutamos en este momento muchacho, es tu fiesta ¿recuerdas? — Sasuke bufo irritado y antes de contestarle una nueva voz los interrumpió.

—Kakashi-sensei — era Sakura, quien agarrándose el dobladillo de su corto vestido y las mejillas sonrojadas se acercaba a ellos. — ¿Me dejaría hablar un momento a solas con Sasuke-kun?

Y lo miró con los ojos brillantes en algo parecido a esperanza y mordiéndose el labio inferior probablemente muy nerviosa. A él en respuesta los latidos se le aceleraron, la siempre existente pero ahora mejorada belleza de la Haruno era algo que a cualquiera lo pondría en ese estado, terriblemente enamorado, incluso a un tipo como él.

Lamentablemente también a uno como a ese idiota junto a ellos.

—Oh Sakura, Sasuke no está en condiciones de hablar — Kakashi le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y palmeo su hombro, Sakura lo miro confundida y desilusionada. — Miralo, esta... indispuesto.

Y antes de que la Haruno replicará él se la comenzó a llevar de regreso a la fiesta. Pero justo cuando la joven volteaba a verlo el sorprendido ahora fue Kakashi.

—Hablaremos mañana Sakura — le dijo el último Uchiha con voz suave atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de la chica. — Yo te buscare.

La ojiverde asintió emocionada y se dejó llevar más fácilmente por el líder de la aldea, quien ante las palabras de su alumno sonrió por un segundo.

No estaba muy seguro de si sus sentimientos serian correspondidos por la joven de la misma manera en la que ella parecía hacerlo con Sasuke, pero tenia demasiadas ganas de probar su suerte y ganársela. Cierto, era mucho mas joven que él, pero esos eran detalles que pasaban a segundo plano entre ambos si acaso se querían. Además de que esos años implicaban experiencia que podía ser usada de mil maneras y que apoyada en su Icha Icha los beneficiaria a ambos aún más.

Estaba seguro de que haría un mejor trabajo que aquel arrogante chico cuidando de la pelirrosa y definitivamente haría lo necesario para quedarse con ella.

Siempre de alguna manera le daba placer demostrarse que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera sin importar que obstáculos tenía. Y cuando miro el dulce perfil de su alumna ahora más madura y convertida en toda una mujer, al perderse en sus ojos y llenarse de su aroma reafirmo que Sakura Haruno sería el más grande de sus logros.

Y cuando ella sonrió dulcemente para él, recordó que todo sería por la sencilla razón de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Ah y también para poner en su lugar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Este fue el primero de la serie y debo admitir que yo también tengo un crush con el KakaSaku (Ajio ajio) :3

Estaré recibiendo con gusto sus ideas y publicándolas si las selecciono, asi que anímense!

Nos leemos luego! Bye!


	3. No 2

**Es todo corazón pero esta disfrazado.**

**Clasificación:** M

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Categoría:** Romance.

**Kelly Mendoza desde Facebook:** "Uno escolar, donde Sasuke sea un bad boy mamonisimo con todos pero que trate a Sakura como la cosa más preciada (como debe ser) Sasuke también medio depresivo, i need "

**Resumen: **Para Sasuke todos podían ser una bola de idiotas, incluso él mismo, pero no ella.

.

.

.

—Sabes, no tenías que pegarle tan duro.

—Tonterías, fue una caricia en comparación a lo que de verdad le iba a hacer.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sasuke era así, Naruto ya debía estar acostumbrado, pero eso no evitaba que cada una de las veces en que su mejor amigo le dijera que iba a romperle la cara a algún pobre diablo el rubio quisiera persuadirlo de detenerse.

Aunque siempre fracasaba en ello, la ira apasionada y la demasiado corta tolerancia que Uchiha tenía lo hacían inmune a las razones y a su vez lo habían convertido en una leyenda (o más bien relato de terror) en su preparatoria.

Nadie se le escapaba al azabache si acaso lo llegaban a molestar y mucho menos salían ilesos luego de una golpiza.

Podría decir en sus propias palabras y bajo sus ideas que había hecho de corregir con sus puños a idiotas molestos uno de sus pasatiempos más recreativos.

Y como muchas otras veces, luego de salir de la escuela había interceptado a su próxima víctima, quien cabe decir estaba en esa situación por haber molestado a la señora de la limpieza y al ser visto para su mala suerte por el Uchiha su destino había sellado. Al verlo y como siempre ocurría el chico intento convencerlo de que no había hecho nada, pues desconocía las razones por las que ese "matón" como lo llamaban lo había escogido para darle un castigo.

Naruto intento decirle que no lo hiciera o ya como mínimo que no lo lastimarla mucho, pero no era su culpa que aquel escuálido tipo fuera tan fácil de herir y luego de terminar con él y hacerle jurar que se comportaría a partir de ahora su rubio amigo se retiró y él hizo lo mismo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en su auto por las calles lluviosas de Konoha. Ese tipo de clima solía ponerlo muy reflexivo y esa era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba hacer. Pensar y darse cuenta que no tenía ningún plan para su futuro y que su vida en general podía fácilmente compararse con mierda realmente lo deprimía y la sensación molesta de sentirse débil incrementaba un odio hacia sí mismo y hacia los demás.

Mientras aguardaba a que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara hizo ademán de sacar un cigarro de su caja, pero de inmediato se detuvo. Suspiró irritado, no era buena idea fumar en ese momento si se dirigía a verla.

Ella odiaba el olor de la nicotina y lo reprendería seguramente, además de que se negaría a estar cerca de él.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba frente al edificio de patinaje de hielo de la ciudad, un lugar que en su opinión no merecía tener a alguien como su novia patinando ahí.

Y al entrar y escuchar la pista musical y ver un destello de color rosa moviéndose a gran velocidad sobre la helada pista reafirmo su postura.

Si algo lo hacía menos miserable era ver a Sakura patinar, pues los movimientos gráciles de la chica, acompañados por su energía y belleza hacían todo un espectáculo a las difíciles rutinas que su instructora le daba.

La mujer mencionada se encontraba abajo, gritándole a su alumna que mejorara su ritmo y que aprovechara las horas que habían rentado la pista.

Se acercó bajando las escaleras de las gradas sin dejar de observar a su chica quien completaba un triple Axel con éxito.

—¿Crees que podrías aplaudir su esfuerzo? — pregunto posicionándose al lado de la maestra. No le gustaba cuando no reconocían la excelente atleta que su novia era o no recibía el crédito por su trabajo.

Como aquella vez que después de obtener un segundo lugar en una competencia para la que había estado trabajando como loca, el muchacho había ido a "conversar" con uno de los jueces para defender el honor de su novia. Claro que nadie nunca se enteró de eso, de otro modo seguramente la pelirrosa y su agresiva maestra lo hubieran reprendido con dureza.

—Si la alabo se hará arrogante — le contesto ella, pero de inmediato siguió gritándole a Sakura. — ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ESTA PONIENDO ATENCION A SUS MANOS!

La pelirrosa al escucharla acató la orden de inmediato. Esa era una de las cosas que en opinión de Tsunade la llevarían al estrellato muy pronto, era disciplinada, fuerte y escuchaba lo que le decían.

Aunque no en todas las ocasiones. Sakura al igual que su novio tenía un lado rebelde y complicado que sacaba a relucir cuando de elegir su música o sus pasos se trataba.

Cuando la rubia ex-patinadora olímpica Tsunade Senju había accedido a ser su maestra él había estado presente junto a la chica, de eso había sido ya un año o más y todavía recuerda que desde entonces la instructora y Sakura tenían más que nada diferencias creativas. Pues la pelirrosa no quería ser la típica competidora que bailaba música clásica, vestida de colores chillones y siempre lucia como una Barbie, ella en cambio elegía géneros como el pop moderno o el rock o heavy metal para sus rutinas y prefería que sus vestuarios fueran de colores rojos o blancos. Lo único en lo que tenía contenta a su instructora era en mantener su rizado cabello largo y cuidado, pues la mujer creía firmemente que era una cualidad que atrapaba la atención en ella y con la que su belleza, aún si a Sakura no le parecía, se veía incrementada.

Era una de las cosas en las que él estaba de acuerdo con esa señora. Uno de los pequeños placeres con los que su novia podía complacerlo de vez en cuando era cuando lo dejaba recostarse en su pecho y podía sentir las finas hebras de su pelo rozándole la piel y se inundaba en su aroma a flores.

—¡MAS ARRIBA ESAS PIERNAS NIÑA! — volvió a gritar la rubia cruzándose de brazos. — Estará lista muy pronto para la competencia de invierno en Ame.

—Eso espero, porque no me da miedo lastimar ancianas en caso de que pierda — amenazo de broma el Uchiha ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de la mujer.

—Si me pagarás tú me preocuparía, si estas o no satisfecho sobre mi trabajo me tiene sin cuidado — dijo la mujer regresando su atención a la chica que patinaba al ritmo de Life Burns de una banda probablemente satánica elegida por la misma interprete de la rutina.

—Es Sakura de quien hablamos y me tiene satisfecho verla ganar siempre — le respondió el adolescente, ciertamente algo que lo hacía demasiado feliz era ver a su novia portar sus medallas doradas con orgullo, ella era una ganadora desde el momento en que ponía un pie en la pista. — Y para ello dice que te necesita... yo creo que exagera.

—Mocoso arrogante — Sasuke no le puso atención a su insulto y de su cajetilla sacó un cigarro que estaba a punto de encender antes de que para su buena suerte Tsunade se lo arrancara de los labios. — ¡No hagas eso aquí! Demonios, ya te había dicho que es malo para tu salud.

De acuerdo, no se llevaban bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero la mujer apreciaba a su alumna y a su estúpido novio de una forma muy peculiar, la reconfortaba y hacía sentir realizada encontrar un talento tan maravilloso como el de Sakura, una estudiante perfecta que la admiraba y se sentía privilegiada de ser instruida por ella y aunque peleaban con frecuencia Sasuke le recordaba mucho a su fallecido hermano menor por su actitud pero gran corazón y a sabiendas que el chico llevaba una vida difícil se preocupaba por él y procuraba conducir a su alumna siempre a la victoria para hacerlos felices a ambos, así que en ocasiones se comportaba como una madre para los dos.

Aunque los hermanos no eran novios desde hacía 2 años y cogían a cada rato como seguro ese par hacía.

Luego de la práctica Sakura lo hizo esperar un rato más mientras se daba una ducha y se cambiaba. Más tarde se subieron en el auto de Sasuke rápidamente pues la lluvia no había parado y se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

—¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto el joven a lo que ella negó.

—¿Tu? — él también respondió que no. —¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?

Tenia una idea perfecta de hecho y no quería sonar ansioso, pero la tenía planeada desde el día anterior, a veces simplemente le salía ser asi, anticipado y metódico.

Durante el trayecto por la ciudad Sakura como era acostumbrado en ella se dedicaba a platicar con él acerca de todas las cosas que le habían pasado en el día. Prestando muy poca atención a si la estaba escuchando o no, pues la pelirrosa sabia de sobra que, aunque el rostro impávido de su novio no demostrara emoción alguna sus oídos estaban atentos a ella.

—Entonces estuve a punto de reprobar — menciono la chica con un puchero en sus labios y el ceño fruncido. — Definitivamente Sarutobi es de lo peor.

—Supongo, pero al menos pasaste — le respondió el joven.

—Y adivinare, tu sacaste diez como siempre — le reprocho la chica celosa, pero al ver como Sasuke volteaba a verla un momento con una sonrisa de medio lado afirmando lo que ella decía, Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Se acerco a él y con cuidado de no distraerlo le acaricio el cabello. — Me alegra mucho por ti.

Sasuke a pesar de su facha de chico malo de Konoha y su impenetrable barrera con el mundo haciéndolo un ser casi asocial era todo un prodigio cuando de las ciencias se trataba. Matemáticas, física, biología, lo que fuera, ninguna de estas podía conseguir derrumbarlo de su lugar como estudiante genio. Una cualidad que en palabras de la pelirrosa le serviría para hacer cualquier cosa que deseara.

Porque ella hasta el cansancio y todos los días, por la mañana y la noche, fuera un lunes durante clase o un domingo mientras él trabajaba, en persona o con un mensaje a su celular, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que el mundo con Sasuke Uchiha era algo divino de ver.

La Haruno era sincera. Desde el día en que lo conoció el muchacho era tan complicado como por dentro como por fuera y aunque en ocasiones aun le costaba trabajo leer lo que él estaba pensando o tratar de averiguar cómo se sentía, estaban mejor que como al principio.

Sakura lo adoraba, de hecho, eso era poco para describir cómo se sentía respecto a él. Sasuke no la tenía fácil y sin embargo lograba salir adelante como podía, bajo sus propios medios o métodos, aun si ella no los conseguía aprobar del todo. Pero con cada uno de sus defectos y las muchas virtudes que ella siempre le decía él poseía cuando sus demonios lo atacaban, estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba.

Llegaron unos minutos mas tarde al apartamento del chico. Como siempre este estaba solo, ni su padre ni su hermano se encontraban en casa.

La familia del chico era una razón importante por la que el estado de animo de su novio era siempre tan triste. Su madre había muerto hacia ya casi 6 años, su padre era un alcohólico y mujeriego que gastaba buena parte del dinero que ganaban en prostitutas y apuestas e Itachi, su hermano mayor, se mataba en la universidad y sus dos trabajos para pagar tanto sus gastos como contribuir a lo que su hermanito necesitara.

Se sentaron en la cama del joven apenas llegaron a su habitación y con la poca iluminación que había y el ruido del exterior provocado por las intensas gotas de lluvia cayendo se permitieron ser ellos los que guardaran silencio.

Entonces como uno de sus rituales mas especiales Sakura se levanto de su lugar y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Con la mirada verde clavada sobre el rostro cansado y afligido de su novio, el chico tenia los labios en una fina línea, tratando de contener todas las emociones dentro suyo y no demostrar lo molesto y triste que se sentía. Pero, aunque lo intentara, seguro que ella ya lo sabía.

Sakura sabia que Sasuke siempre la buscaba cuando se sentía mal y le permitía estar tan cerca porque quería ser consolado. Y ese hecho martillaba su alma con furia siempre que lo entendía, porque ella quería ser ese bálsamo que sanara el roto corazón del Uchiha.

Luego de varios minutos en los que acaricio con cuidado el rostro hermoso y el cabello azabache del joven frente a ella se permitió rozar sus labios besándolo con cariño. Gesto que, aunque era algo tan simple y común para los dos siempre conseguía desarmándolo cada vez que lo hacían.

Y mientras Sasuke se aferraba a su cintura apegándola mas a él y el calor de la habitación provocado por la excitación de ambos cuerpos fuera incrementándose segundo a segundo, Sakura permitió que él hiciera lo que deseara con ella.

Porque para ella siempre seria algo especial abandonarse a él si eso lo hacia sentirse mejor. El muchacho la toca y la penetra y entonces siente que pueden compartir toda la pena los dos y hacerla más llevadera para él.

En tanto acaricia los hombros de su novia y ella lo besa con más pasión Sasuke recuerda porque a veces siente un poco de esperanza por las mañanas al despertar.

Y es porque imagina a esa mujer entre sus brazos todos los días de su vida y eso lo hace creer que vale la pena vivir.

.

.

.

¿Como están mis Genprazolxs?

Espero que bien, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega c:

La próxima será por sugerencia de Arella96 asi que espérenla con ansias c:

Nos leemos muy pronto y recuerden que ustedes también pueden sugerir una temática con un review, asi que anímense!

Nos leemos luego, bye.


	4. No 3

**Diferencia generacional no emocional.**

**Clasificación:** M

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Categoría:** Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

**Arella96:** " Una Sakura mayor involucrándose sentimentalmente con un Sasuke menor que la seduzca y que sea amigo de su hijo o novio de su hija (x personaje lo dejo a tu criterio) últimamente he visto historias así pero no están terminadas y mi curiosidad me está matando. Saludos espero a ver si me tomas en cuenta mi solicitud cochina"

**Resumen:** Para Naruto su madre siempre había sido una mujer triste, hasta que aquel joven entro en su casa y sus vidas y removió su corazón.

.

.

.

Mi madrastra era una mujer amable. Era cálida, vivaz y amorosa. Casi como un ser de otro mundo y siempre me hizo sentir como si fuera su propio hijo desde el día en que me conoció.

Su nombre era Sakura, un maravilloso ser humano de belleza casi celestial. El día que me fue presentada tenía alrededor de 27 años, su cabello color rosado entonces era muy largo y la alegría y hermosura de su rostro aun conservaban algo de jovialidad y juventud. Con sus ojos cálidos color verde desde ese primer día pude sentir que me miraba de una forma que nunca nadie había hecho y para un niño como yo eso fue tan raro como emocionante.

Se había casado con mi padre aproximadamente 6 años luego de la muerte de mi madre biológica, quien había fallecido por un cáncer en sus pulmones. En ese entonces yo tenía 12 años y la idea de que otra mujer me pudiera amar como si fuera su sangre me pareció imposible de principio.

Pero mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando aquella hermosa mujer de sonrisa amable y manos tiernas me acuno entre sus brazos y después de tantos años en los que mi verdadera madre me negó aquel calor materno, esa persona ajena a mí me lo regalo muy fácilmente.

Si bien no le concedí mi cariño de inmediato no fue algo que me tardé en hacer. Era atenta conmigo y me conversaba sobre ella y preguntaba por mi cuando tenía la oportunidad. Cocinaba cosas que me gustaban de vez en cuando, asistía a mis juntas escolares y en ocasiones encubrió mis peleas en el colegio y no se las contó a mi padre. Si me enfermaba hacía de todo por curarme ella antes de llevarme al doctor pues sabía que no me gustaba ir.

Y con tantos detalles día tras día no pude evitar que el llamarla madre fuera ya tan genuino y natural para mí. El tenerla en mi vida siempre me hizo feliz, hasta que comencé a darme cuenta que quizá ella no se sentía igual formando parte de mi familia.

No la culpaba, mi padre era un obsesivo con su trabajo, mismo que le había permitido amasar toda su fortuna y rara vez pasaba tiempo conmigo y todavía mucho menos con ella. Así que ambos teníamos que arreglárnoslas para vivir sin él lo más que se podía.

Pero el cariño de un esposo y tener la carga de ser madre y en ocasiones también padre la tenían muy cansada y su hermoso rostro lo reflejaba. Siempre me sentí terriblemente por ser incapaz de hacer algo por ella, pero un día, sin querer ni tener la intención, cambié la vida de todos para siempre.

Al entrar a la preparatoria las cosas comenzaron a cambiar drásticamente en todos los sentidos. Con los efectos de mí ya superada pubertad pude hacerme más confiado y algo más positivo con el hecho de estar vivo muy contrario a mi infancia que había estado plagada de miedos, dudas e incertidumbre. Me uní al club de natación, tenía calificaciones más o menos buenas e incluso me gustaba una chica.

Todos en la escuela sabían quién era yo y tenía muchos amigos. Uno de ellos, de hecho, sería el catalizador y principal razón de que de un momento a otro todo se fuera al carajo.

Se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo más serio y aterrador del colegio. En palabras de las chicas era atractivo pues tenía un porte atlético además de ser muy alto para su edad, su cabello y ojos eran de color negro profundo además de que tenia facciones masculinas pero hermosas. Sin embargo, aun si se le consideraba un chico guapo las chicas huían de él pues también tenía pinta de psicópata por ser tan callado y parco.

Estaba conmigo en el club de natación y a pesar de que era complicado establecer conversación con él, me agradaba bastante.

Un día inocentemente al no tener nada que hacer decidí que sería buena idea invitarlo a mi casa a comer y él acepto, aunque como era común en él no mostró mucho interés.

Al llegar a mi hogar él mencionó lo acomodado que era y me llamó niño mimado incluso, pero justo antes de que yo le contestara mi madre apareció.

—Llegaste temprano — dijo Sakura entrando por la puerta del jardín hacia el salón donde estábamos nosotros. — Veo que has traído un amigo.

—Si él... — quise decir.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha — mi acompañante interrumpió y juró que jamás lo había visto responder a algo tan rápidamente. Y cuando tomo la mano de mi pelirrosa madre y la besó con galantería haciéndola sonrojar debió haber encendido un foco rojo de alerta en mí.

Pero decidí dejarlo pasar, después de todo no era el primer idiota que quedaba deslumbrado por ella. A esa edad la fantasía de muchos era una hermosa mujer mayor como Sakura.

Los meses pasaron y extrañamente, aunque durante clases Sasuke nunca parecía muy interesado en nada referente a mi o a nuestra amistad, si tenía la oportunidad y la ocasión se daba, me preguntaba si podía ir a mi casa. Y yo recordando lo que Sakura siempre me había dicho jamás me negué una sola de esas veces.

Durante nuestras cenas mi madre se dedicaba a preguntarnos por la escuela y a contarnos sus historias de juventud que, aunque yo ya me sabía de memoria y no les ponía atención mi pelinegro amigo escucho de principio a fin.

—Cuando era más joven, cerca de mis 16, no era muy bonita así que no había ningún muchacho que me distrajera de mis lecciones de piano. Mi mejor amiga Ino en cambio siempre ha sido preciosa, siempre sentí algo de celos pues era a quien todos los chicos siempre invitaban a salir.

—Seguramente lo era mucho más que ella y ellos se sentían intimidados por eso.

Él con mucha frecuencia le hacía comentarios de ese tipo y Sakura solo se ponía roja y reía mientras le agradecía. Era muy raro verla así pues mi padre realmente nunca era muy cariñoso ni expresivo.

De cierta manera podía verla más contenta y animada luego de que Sasuke nos visitara y siempre era un placer verla feliz pues su rostro resplandecía y entonces me regalaba besos y snacks con más frecuencia producto de su buen humor.

Pero el final de esas cenas divertidas llegó cuando en lugar de cenar tres como todas las otras veces había sido fuimos cuatro. Mi ausente progenitor, como un milagro había decidido comer con nosotros y fue claro que a Sasuke no le gusto pues en toda la noche no había podido dedicarle ninguno de sus acostumbrados cumplidos a mi madre, no pudo hablarle sobre como planeaba ganar el intercolegial de natación o pedirle algún consejo que nunca necesitaba solo para que ella lo mirara con cariño y pena.

Pero parece que lo que más le molesto fue la actitud de mi padre que, aunque yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, lo irritó demasiado.

—Tu padre no quiere a tu madre.

—No digas eso, son mis padres de los que hablas y no los conoces lo suficiente.

—Cualquiera puede verlo, incluso ella.

Después de esa conversación, no volvió a sentarse en la mesa con nosotros. Yo en serio creí que mi familia le desagradaba tanto ahora que nunca más me dirigiría la palabra y nunca querría ir a mi casa otra vez.

Pero tarde, aunque seguro regreso. Esta vez sin invitación, no pidiendo verme a mi sino a ella. Con una excusa barata sobre querer tener mejores aptitudes para entrar a la universidad, le pidió que le enseñara a tocar el piano y mi madre al no tener nada más que hacer y por su aburrición y cansancio por ser ama de casa acepto de inmediato.

Para ese momento yo ya comenzaba a sospechar de la cercanía que mi amigo quería con tanta insistencia mantener con mi madre, pero cuando le pregunte sobre eso fingiendo indignación él aseguro que todo estaba en mi mente. Realmente deseaba tanto estar siendo paranoico y que en realidad no sucedería nada más allá de lo que mi mente pensaba.

Debí sentir todo menos sorpresa cuando luego de unos pocos meses trabajando juntos en el salón de música de mi casa, al asomarme sin ninguna intención de encontrar algo sospechoso logré escuchar una conversación suya.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al piano, muy cerca uno del otro.

—No te gusta este lugar, lo sé — Sasuke le decía seriamente.

—No es que no me guste mi hogar— ella suspiro y puso una expresión de tristeza. — Solo que todo es tan monótono.

Pude ver como él se acercaba más a ella y posaba su mano en una de las piernas desnudas de Sakura. La acaricio e incluso yo con solo la vista sentí lo erótico y seductor de aquel toque.

—Yo seré tu emoción entonces — le dijo para luego besarla. Ella por un segundo se resistió, pero finalmente cedió ante Sasuke y se agarró de sus hombros besándolo con la misma intensidad y pasión.

No pude mantenerme ahí más y hui sin que me escucharan lejos de esa casa. Ahora me pregunto que habrá pasado luego de que me fuera y me recrimino por no haberme quedado para vigilarlos.

¿Pero hubiera sido eso correcto?

El hubiera no existe y solo nos quedan los hechos y el hecho es que después de ese día mi madre estuvo mucho más feliz, como nunca la había visto. Estaba radiante y se veía contenta.

Enamorada.

Era duro digerir que aquella mujer que había pasado unos buenos años de su vida criándome, cuidándome y viendo por mí de maneras que mi padre nunca pudo y que a cambio había sacrificado su comodidad ahora lucía un estado de ánimo renovado y maravilloso por culpa de alguien más. Por Sasuke.

Sentía que debía decirle a mi padre lo que sucedía, pero de inmediato abandonaba la idea. No era justo que Sakura le fuera infiel, sí, pero tampoco lo era que pasara toda su vida triste a lado de ese hombre para cumplirle cuando él no podía hacer lo mismo en otras cuestiones.

Además, lo quisiera o no, ella era mi verdadera familia. Recordaba muy poco de mi madre biológica, pero las cosas que puedo evocar de ella, su olor a tabaco siempre presente, sus comentarios ácidos, su voz dura y severa, como se desesperaba si acaso yo me encontraba cerca; siempre sentí que no me quería. Si estuviera viva jamás habría podido ser la mitad de madre para mí que Sakura fue.

Asi que por esa razón decidí no decir nada.

Por un año las cosas siguieron su curso. Nunca le mencione a Sasuke ni le pregunté qué clase de intensiones tenía y con Sakura trate de disimular todos los días aquella incomodidad que sentía por saber su secreto. Debí pensar que mantenerme tan ignorante y al margen como pudiera era lo mejor para todos.

Aunque en ocasiones las cosas se ponían muy difíciles. Llegué a escucharlos un par de ocasiones cuando hacían el amor en una habitación diferente a la que compartían mis padres, una vez incluso pude verlos.

Sasuke entraba y salía de ella con ferocidad y hambre y ella se aferraba a su ancha espalda mientras lo besaba y gemía su nombre en voz alta. No supe cuánto tiempo me quedé a ver, pero fue el suficiente para escuchar cómo se decían que se querían.

Fue entonces que luego de semanas de reflexión decidí brindarle mi apoyo a mi madre y todavía recuerdo cada detalle de ese día, pues fue la primera vez que ella huía de mí.

—No tienes que ocultar lo que sientes madre. Puedes dejar a mi padre, es lo mejor para ti.

—N-no digas eso, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso lo de Sasuke es una aventura solamente?

—Naruto, no debes meterte en esto ¿si cariño? — ella en ese momento sonaba muy asustada y luego tomo mi rostro entre sus manos tiernas y beso mi frente. — Tienes que hacer siempre como si no supieras nada ¿sí?

Y se marchó sin dejarme contestar.

Insatisfecho entonces por esos resultados decidí hablar con Sasuke, pero él a diferencia de mi madre reacciono con mucha molestia y hastío.

—¿Crees que puedes meterte en esto? — le dijo mirándolo con intensidad, tanta que incluso sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. — No puedes hacer nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad Naruto.

—Si ambos me prometen que van en serio los apoyaría en todo, yo podría…

—No hay nada que puedas hacer — eso había sonado casi como un lamento y suspirando, antes de marcharse lo miro a los ojos con franqueza. — Solo haz lo que Sakura te pidió y haz como que no sabes nada de esto.

En aquel entonces para mí era indescifrable la razón por la que querían que me hiciera el que no sabía nada. Decidí que me mantendría al pendiente de ambos, por si acaso necesitaban mi ayuda.

Pero realmente nunca pude brindárselas.

Unos meses antes de que me graduara de la preparatoria mi madre se sentó conmigo para decirme que había terminado y roto todo vínculo con Sasuke. Entre lágrimas silenciosas, mientras se mordía el interior de las mejillas y la voz se le debilitaba pude notar con facilidad que le había dolido demasiado

—Todo estará bien cariño, nunca tienes que preocuparte de ahora en adelante — el mensaje implícito detrás de esas palabras es algo que ahora comprendo y me recrimino por no haber sido inteligente ese día para haberlo captado.

Se suponía que él se iría a estudiar lejos, a otro continente para ser mas exactos y me pregunte si acaso esa distancia era la razón por la que decidían no volver a estar juntos, me pareció algo ridículo, si lo querían pudieron haberse ido los dos. Yo me hubiera sentido feliz por eso.

Fui a la universidad y nunca más volví a ver a aquel pelinegro. Por unos años más todo marcho en orden, mi vida avanzaba bien, aunque nunca pude reconfortar a mi madre y no construí una relación con mi padre. Las cosas tomaron orden y mi futuro se veía brillante en realidad.

Hasta que Sakura decidió ahogarse en la tina.

La noticia del suicidio de la única persona en el mundo que sentí me había amado en toda mi vida golpeo mi corazón con mucha fuerza y además de tristeza por su muerte sentía mucha culpa.

Me sentía responsable por no haberla cuidado, de haber sido siempre tan cobarde y pasivo a la hora de actuar porque si hubiera podido hacer algo por ella y no lo hice.

Ella nunca me pareció el tipo de persona que haría eso, pero haciendo una retrospectiva debí darme cuenta que era una posibilidad que habría de plantearse. Luego de que terminara su amorío con Sasuke y que yo me fuera a la universidad pareció envejecer de golpe, tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu, en las pocas visitas que hacia a mi hogar pude notarlo. Eso y sus demasiado falsas sonrisas.

El día del funeral mi padre se mantuvo tan impávido como siempre y su rictus frio y sin emociones tomo mucha más fuerza ese día. Era la segunda esposa que enterraba y jamás hablamos sobre cómo se sintió por nuestra perdida.

En cambio, ese día la persona que apareció para poner fin a todas mis dudas fue Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora con 26 años igual que yo, más maduro, más grande pero igual de misterioso.

—Tu ya lo sabes, ella nunca se preocupó por su propio bienestar — reconocí la verdad en ese hecho y él prosiguió. — Siempre fuiste lo más importante para ella. Asi que cuando quiso dejar a tu padre y el la amenazo con dejarte sin nada si acaso se iba, no le quedo de otra más que quedarse.

—¿Aun si eso le rompía el corazón y de paso a ti? — pregunte sintiendo impotencia y mucho enojo.

—Creía firmemente en que solo ella saldría lastimada, pues tu estarías bien y como nunca creyó que yo la amara de verdad estaba segura de que cuando fuera más adulto me daría cuenta y encontraría a alguien más — suspiro y observo al cielo melancólico. — Estaba muy enojado con ella, pero tuve que comprenderla.

—Debieron habérmelo dicho, asi yo…

—No hubieras podido hacer nada, nadie podía — Sasuke se levantó del asiento y toco mi hombro apretándolo levemente. — Tu madre era muy terca.

Se marcho luego de eso, pero, aunque sus intenciones hubieran sido minimizar mi dolor y mi culpa, no lo había logrado.

Pase muchos más años muerto por dentro luego de eso. Lamentándome y recriminándome todos los días lo inútil y horrible que era y cuando a mi padre le toco partir, en su lecho de muerte me entrego la llave de mi libertad mental.

En una carta, escrita hacía ya mucho tiempo. La letra de mi adorada madre, aquella que había muerto demasiado triste por la mentira y la trampa que suponía formar parte de mi familia para continuar viviendo, escribió.

"**Tú siempre serás todo encima de todo para mí. Te amo hijo"**

**.**

**.**

¿Estuvo bien? Nunca había escrito algo de este estilo Xd

Espero te gustara y cumpliera tus expectativas Arella y es genial tenerte de regreso, gracias c:

Por favor diganme que piensan y no se olviden de agregar sus peticiones si les gusta mi trabajo y quisieran que los complaciera con algo.

No olviden dejar su follow y agregar a favoritos para que puedan leer todo lo que pienso hacer. Nos leemos luego, adios!


End file.
